


I Don't Think I Can Lie To Him

by sashawiremarryme



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Barry mention, M/M, lup mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashawiremarryme/pseuds/sashawiremarryme
Summary: Like everything the twins did, their birthday party was big, gaudy, and designed to get your attention. The only problem is, Kravitz had the wrong time. Can he hide his mistake from Taako?





	I Don't Think I Can Lie To Him

Like everything the twins did, their birthday party was big, gaudy, and designed to get your attention. All the food had been prepared by Taako and Lup because Taako didn't trust anyone else to prepare a feast worthy of this event. The room was illuminated by torches with colour-changing flames scattered around the room, causing the contents of the room to cast grotesque, unnatural shadows. The entertainment was a crew of skeletons performing hits by the now deceased boy band (elve)N-Sync. Kravitz tried to tell himself that they were just illusion but the presence of Barry when he walked in did little to reassure him.

Any thoughts of scolding Lup and Barry over the possible necromancy dissipated when something crashed into him.

"What's up, babe?" Taako yelled in his as ear as he began to climb over Kravitz. "Wanna see something amazing?" He jumped off Kravitz and spun him around. "Me!"

Taako did look amazing. He was wearing a hot pink pleated mini skirt and a dark purple oversized sweatshirt that Kravitz was pretty sure belonged to Barry. He wore knee-high bedazzled black boots and a collection of bracelets decorated with massive fake gems. He had perfect winged eyeliner and maroon eyeshadow and his lips were stained bright red. His hair was in an untidy bun and still looked slightly damp from his last shower.

"And you too, obviously." He added after a pause. Kravitz suspected Taako was just being (uncharacteristically) nice. In truth, he had gotten the time wrong for the party and only realised a few moments before he arrived. He was wearing just enough that he looked intentionally underdressed—black pants with a navy buttoned shirt, with a little gold eyeliner—as not to arouse Taako's suspicion. 

"You do know that I was planning on complimenting you, don't you? You Didn't need to praise yourself." Kravitz smiled and kissed him on the cheek. 

"Duh!" Taako wrapped his arms around him and kissed him back. "But this way, cha'boi gets two compliments for the price of one. It's just economics, homeboy!"

"Why are you here so early anyway?" Taako asked as he dragged him towards Lup and Barry, who were putting up decorations. Well, where Barry was putting up decorations, Lup was busy enchanting streamers to mummify her partner. "You gonna help decorate?"

"This is the time the party starts, you put it in g-cal." 

"Huh? That was for Ango. So he could enjoy the party but get out when it got too crowded." Taako stopped himself and a massive grin covered his face. "Babe, did you forget what time the party started?" He exclaimed loudly enough that Lup and Barry could hear. The enchanted streamers even halted their quest and appeared to turn and face him.

"No... I just wanted to come early to see Angus so—"

"Oh my gosh!" On cue, the boy detective burst into the room. "Sirs!" Kravitz breathed a sigh of relief at the appearance of the boy as Angus ran over to him and Taako. 

"Hey kiddo!" Taako grunted as he lifted Angus off the ground to hug him. You're getting pretty big now, I probably won't be able to pick you up much longer." He put Angus down before kneeling to his eye level. "Stop growing," he glared, "now."

"I don't think I can do that, sir. Maybe you should have put more points into your strength stat." He turned to Kravitz, "Wow sir, how did you get ready so fast?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kravitz said, suspiciously, as he pulled Angus off to the side. "Don't tell Taako that I got the time wrong." He hissed into Angus' ear.

"I don't think I can lie to him, sir. Especially on his birthday." He said with a hint of sarcasm, a sign he'd spent too much time around Taako recently. "My Caleb Cleveland books taught me that the good guys never lie."

"So he never lied? Even to protect someone he cares about?" Angus shook his head, adamant. Kravitz smiled, he had been reading Angus' favourite series as a surprise for him, and the perfect opportunity to reveal that had just presented itself. "What about in book 4? He has to lie to his partner to protect them." The expression on Angus' face moved from shock to horror as his initial joy at realising that Kravitz had read his favourite books was replaced by the knowledge that he had forgotten a key moment from the series. 

"So Angus," Kravitz straightened up, "can you help me protect Taako." He could tell Angus was nearly convinced.

"I don't know sir, I don't know if 'it's okay to lie to the people you love' was the moral of that story."

"I'll make you a deal," he knelt down again, "you help me keep this a secret from Taako, and I'll discuss the morals of the Caleb Cleveland novels as much as you want."

Any remaining hesitation disappeared before Kravitz could finish his proposal. "Deal!" He yelled while running off before Kravitz could change his mind. 

"What was that about, babe?" Taako appeared behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

"I think Angus is learning a bit too much from you." He said as Taako kissed him on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to write this in time for my birthday but my schedule disagreed :(  
> At least it's out now!


End file.
